nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Cruciade
right|300px Cruciadele au fost campanii militare ale crestinismului catolic, cu scopul de ocupare ale unor teritorii din Palestina, cu lacasuri de cult biblice, teritorii care nu au apartinut niciodata in trecut vreunei tari europene.Dar de fapt adevaratul scop al cruciadelor era de a atrage orasenii in locurile cucerite astfel incat papalitatea sa scape de ei. La declansarea Cruciadelor au mai contribuit si urmatorii factori: * Penetrarea turcilor seldciuci in anul 1071 in Asia Mica (care au ingreunat liberul pelerinaj al credinciosilor crestini in Palestina). * Apelul împaratului bizantin ortodox Alexios Komnenos, care se simtea acut amenintat de turci. * Zelul confesional si spiritul belicos al epocii. * Ideea de razboi sfânt pusa in circulatie de papalitate, cuplata cu false promisiuni de iertare a pacatelor in caz de moarte în timpul Cruciadelor (indulgente). * Dorinta de îmbogatire usoara si rapida a aventurierilor europeni. * Interese comerciale in zona estica a Bazinului Mediteranian. Cruciadele au constituit (alaturi de încrestinarile fortate din primele secole dupa Edictul de la Milano din anul 313, de Reconquista iberica din secolele 14-15, de Conquista spaniola a Americii Latine din secolele 15-16, de razboaiele si persecutiile contrareformei catolice din secolul 16, de vânatorile medievale de vrajitoare si de Inchizitie) cele mai mari crime savârsite de Biserica impotriva umanitatii. Istoricii apreciaza ca in total au fost ucisi de catre Biserica in 1500 ani (între secolele 4-19) circa 10 milioane oameni nevinovati, in timp ce alte câteva milioane de oameni nevinovati au fost persecutati, torturati, mutilati, exilati, distrusi psihic. In timpul celor sapte Cruciade, trupele de aventurieri crestini catolici au devastat peste tot pe unde au trecut (Europa si Asia), au ucis zeci de mii de crestini ortodocsi (razbunare pentru Marea Schisma din 1054) si zeci de mii de locuitori civili necrestini ale regiunilor asiatice. * Cruciada 1 (1096-1099): a dus la cucerirea Ierusalimului in anul 1099 si la întemeierea Regatului Ierusalimului, cu orasele vasale Akkon, Antiochia, Edessa, Tripolis, Beirut, Sidon, Tyros. Cu ocazia ocuparii Ierusalimului, Cruciatii au macelarit peste 20.000 mii locuitori (inclusiv copii, batrâni, femei). * Cruciada 2 (1147-1149): ocuparea Edessei de catre turcii seldciuci a provocat cea de a doua Cruciada. Cruciada, condusa de trupele imparatilor Konrad al III-lea (Germania) si Ludovic al VII-lea (Franta), s-a incheiat cu un total esec. * Cruciada 3 (1189-1192): si-a propus recucerirea Ierusalimului (intrat din anul 1187 in stapânirea musulmanilor). Cruciada nu a avut succesul scontat, incheindu-se numai prin recucerirea Akkonului si printr-un armistitiu, prin care musulmanii au permis accesul pelerinilor neînarmati si pasnici in Ierusalim. * Cruciada 4 (1201-1204): initiata de papa Innocentiu al III-lea impotriva Egiptului (stapânul Ierusalimului), si-a abandonat rapid telul primar, degenerând intr-un razboi fraticid, indreptat contra Constantinopolului ortodox, unde aventurierii catolici vestici au instaurat temporar in 1204 un regat neviabil pro-catolic, deasemenea numeroase mici principate catolice pe teritoriul Greciei ortodoxe, principate la fel de neviabile. Peste tot au comis crime pe scara larga. * Cruciada 5 (1228-1229): condusa pe cale maritima de imparatul german Friedrich al II-lea, recucereste pentru ultima data Ierusalimul, oras care va fi pierdut de Cruciati definitiv in anul 1244. * Cruciada 6 (1248-1254): ajunge in impas in anul 1250, prin luarea ca prizonier a regelui francez Ludovic al IX-lea, conducatorul ostilor catolice, rascumparat cu mari sume de bani. Cruciada reuseste numai mentinerea unor posesiuni izolate dinafara Ierusalimului. * Cruciada 7 (1270): condusa de regele francez Ludovic al IX-lea, esueaza rapid. In anul 1291 cad si ultimele bastioane ale crestinilor catolici in mâinile musulmanilor (Akkon, Sidon, Tyros, Beirut). ------------------ Cruciade Situatia politica right|200px In Europa, traditia pelerinajelor a inceput imediat dupa domnia imparatului roman Iulian Apostatul. Crestinii doreau sa ajunga in locurile unde a trait Iisus Atunci cand, in anul 638, arabii cuceresc Ierusalimul si il transforma in al treilea oras sfant al Islamului, dupa Mecca si Medina. Aici musulmanii au ridicat curand Domul Stancii (691) si moscheea Al Aqsa. In ciuda stapanirii musulmane, locurile sfinte ale crestinatatii au fost pastrate si crestinii si-au continuat practicarea libera a propriei religii, Nazaretul si Betleemul continuand sa fie impanzite de credinciosi veniti de peste tot locul. In anul 1009 are loc distrugerea Sfantului Mormant de la Ierusalim, din porunca lui El-Hakim calif al Egiptului gest care a consternat intreaga Europa crestina. Acesta a fost reconstruit prin ingrijirea imparatului bizantin Roman al III lea, in urma unui tratat incheiat cu califul musulman. Declarate ca razboaie sfinte, cruciadele au fost organizate in numele eliberarii Ierusalimuluide sub dominatia musulmana. In anul 1096, Papa Urban al II-lea tine un discurs in cadrul Consiliului de la Clermont, care se constituie ca declaratie pentru inceputul Primei Cruciade. Aspectul religios va fi curand afectat si cruciadele se vor transforma repede in expeditii militare cu scopuri de jaf si cucerire. Acestea au aparut si pe fondul continuarii procesului de colonizare inceput in Europa Iar Orientul Apropiat constituia o atractie tocmai datorita datorita dezvoltarii economice si culturale pe care o aveau Bizantul, Siria, Egiptul si Palestina. Dar sa vedem cateva evenimente istorice care au precedat Prima Cruciada: 1055 - Turcii selgiucizi, dupa ce au cucerit Bagdadul, au inaintat in Asia Mica, in Siria si Palestina, pe atunci stapanite de Califul din Egipt 1070 - Atunci cand turcii seldjucizi au invadat Imperiul bizantin si Siria, masacrand populatia, distrugand sau profanand bisericile si luand in sclavie mii de crestini, papa Grigorie VII si-a exprimat intentia de organiza o expeditie pentru eliberarea Ierusalimului. Formarea emiratului de Damasc si a celor trei sultanate, Capadocia, Rum si Smirna reprezentau o mare primejdie pentru Bizant. Ca urmare zece ani mai tarziu, papa Urban II a lansat la conciliul din Clermont (7 noe 1095) apelul ca episcopii si abatii as predice cruciada si "sa-i convinga pe toti oricarei clase sociale apartineau, cavaleri sau pedestrasi, bogati sau saraci" sa porneasca sa elibereze Tara Sfanta Cruciada I (1096 -1099) Prima cruciada s-a desfasurat in doua etape: * 1. Expeditia saracimii, condusa de Petre Pustnicul un calugar din Amiens Walter cel Sarac * 2. Expeditia cavalerilor grupati in patru osti conduse de: Geoffroi de Bouillon Huges de France ( fratele regelui Filip I ) Robert Courte Heuse ( fiul lui Wilhelm Cuceritorul ) Robert de Flandra Boemund de Tarent Tancred de Sicilia Masele populare, o gloata de 15000 de oameni condusa de Petru Eremitul,a traversat Germania, Boemia si Ungaria, apoi pe teritoriul bizantin in Serbia unde au jefuit Belgradul ,Bulgaria si au ajuns pe malul Bosforului. Mutimea aceasta heterogena, anarhica si infometata, au jefuit orasele si satele prin care au trecut, chiar si dupa ce guvernatorul bizantin le-a asigurat hrana. Gloata de 12000 de oameni,condusa de Volkmar a ajuns la Praga a masacrat populatia evreiasca a orasului. O alta banda de 15000 de oameni, sub conducerea lui Gottschalk, coborand si jefuind Ungaria,a fost masacrata de trupele regelui. Banda condusa de cavalerul-brigand Emich von Leisingen si-a inaugurat "cruciada" pradand si ucigand in masa populatia evreiasca din orasele renane (Mainz, Koln, Trier, Speyer, Worms), pentru ca pe teritoriul Ungariei sa fie exterminata si aceasta. Un alt grup pornit din nordul Frantei sub conducerea altui predicator, Gaunthier-sans-Avoir un nobil sarac, urmand acelasi itinerar s-a intalnit cu Petru Eremitul langa Constantinopol unde,la fel ca primul grup au continuat sa jefuiasca suburbiile orasului. Imparatul Alexios Comnen i-a transportat pe celalalt mal al Bosforului. Aici cei 25000 de pelerini-cruciati au pornit sa ia cu asalt Niceea, fiind insa masacrati de trupele selgiucide sau au fost facuti prizonieri. Cei 3000 de supravetuitori au fost salvati de flota bizantina si adusi la Constantinopol. Aceasta cruciada numita si "Cruciada saracilor" a compromis ideea de cruciada prin actinile lor reprobabile. Dar mase eterogene de necombatanti vor insoti in continuare trupele cruciatilor. Cruciada cavalerilor era formata din mai multe armate: cea condusa de ducele Goderfoy de Bouillon (armata recrutata din Lorena, Brabant si regiunea renana), a doua armata sub conducerea ducelui Normandiei, Robert Courteheuse formata din contingente din nordul Frantei, a treia, formata din cavaleri provensali care mai luptasera si in Spania contra musulmanilor, era condusa de Raymond de Saint-Gilles, conte de Touluose si a patra armata era formata din cavalerii normanzi din sudul Italiei (care invadasera deja de doua nori Imperiul Bizantin), in fruntea carora se afla contele Bohemond de Taranto, fiul lui Robert Guiscard, avand alaturi pe nepotul sau Tancred. Acestia au inceput prin masacrarea evreilor din orasele de pe Rin, Koln si Mainz, anuntand caracterul sangeros ce aveau sa il aiba expeditiile. In anul 1097 cavalerii au ajuns la Constantinopol, acestia fura bine primiti de imparatul Alexios Comnen unde au incheiat o intelegere cu acesta, prin care se angajau sa recunoasca suzeranitatea imparatului in teritoriile cucerite de la turci. Crucialtii au respins cu mare greutate armata selgiucida si au cucerit Niceea si Dorileea in mai-iulie 1097. Un prim conflict cu bizantinii s-a ivit atunci cand Boudoin de Boulogne, deviind de la directia stabilita, a cucerit Edessa, creand aici un stat propriu. Antiohia a fost cucerita dupa un asediu ce a durat opt luni in 1098. Bohemond a tinut orasul ca domeniul sau personal, fara a mai continua drumulspre Ierusalim. Antiohia a fost ocupata dupa sapte luni de rezistenta in 1098. Au urmat pe rand orasele Cezarea, Tortosa, Sidon, Tir, Tripoli, Beirut care le-au furnizat bani, alimente si cai. Cruciatii au luptat cu musulmanii inca un an pentru a-si face drum spre Ierusalim. In 15 iulie 1099 orasul a cazut in mainile lor si iar deasupra moscheii lui Omar pusa Crucea. O armata de 200.000 mahomedani incerca recucerirea Ierusalimului, dar fu respinsa de cruciati. Orasul devine pentru un timp (1099 -1291), capitala Regatului Latin al Ierusalimului iar baronii franci, reconstituie la fata locului sistemul feudal european, impartindu-si cuceririle si instituind un domeniu crestin care va fi condus de Godefroy de Bouillon care se va autoproclama "advocatus Sancti Sepulchri ", dar care, de fapt, va fi stapanul "Regatului crestin al Ierusalimului". In urma cuceririlor facute, s-au creat mai multe formatiuni politice, conform sistemului politico-vasalic din Occident: regatul Ierusalimului, principatul Antiohiei, comitatele de Tripoli, Edessa, Jaffa, Ascalon, marchizatul de Tyr, senioriile Ramlah, Kerak, Sidon, Beirut. Organizarea lor este cunoscuta din "Asezamintele Ierusalimului", o culegere de norme juridice privind obligatiile si drepturile clasei feudale, care reprezinta expresia clasica a ordinii feudale. Pentru mentinerea ordinii in randul populatiei cucerite si pentru inlaturarea rascoalelor s-au infiintat ordine militaro-calugaresti care erau organizatii ale cavalerilor medievali, care au indeplinit functii militare, religioase si caritabile si ale caror membri se supuneau unui triplu legamant - de saracie, de castitate si de obedienta. Aceste grupari au aparut incepand cu sec. al XII-lea si s-au dezvoltat in timpul evului mediu avansat. Cele trei mai importante ordine religioase au fost: *Cavalerii Saraci ai lui Christos, cunoscuti sub numele de Cavalerii Templului lui Solomon sau Templieri, *Cavalerii Sfantului Ioan din Ierusalim sau Ospitalierii *Cavalerii Spitalului Sfantei Marii din Ierusalim, numiti si Cavaleri Teutoni. Turcii nu au renuntat insa la teritoriile pierdute. Capeteniile selgiucide, au pus capat rivalitatilor dintre ele si s-au unii pentru o contraofensiva. Cele doua razboaie purtate, in anii 1144 -1146, intre cruciati si selgiucizi s-au terminat cu recucerirea Edessei de catre musulmani. Acesta a constituit motivul organizarii celei de a doua cruciade. Cruciada a II-a (1147-1148) right|200px Formarea in Orientul Apropiat a statelor latine si prezenta unui numar mare de straini precum si a trupelor straine au fost intampinate cu dusmanie de populatia autohtona. In aceste conditii, in Asia Mica , s-a produs un reviriment musulman. Din initiativa sultanului Persiei, Muhamad ( pe nume Zengi), cu concursul califautului din Bangdad a fost organizat un djihad. Inceputul acestui razboi sfant musulman poate fi plasat in anul 1110, cand atabegul din Mosul porneste cu o armata puternica impotriva Edessei. Vestea caderii Edessei a provocat in Occident cea de-a doua crucuada, papa Eugen al III-lea, Ideologul cruciadei a doua a fost Bernard de Clairvaux iar la predicile lui pentru mobilizarea unei cruciade au raspuns imparatul german Conrad al III-lea si regele Frantei, Ludovic al VII-lea, pentru aceasta cruciada reusindu-se a se mobiliza 350.000 de soldati si 150.000 de cavaleri. In vara anului 1147, armata cruciatilor germani( in randul carora se afla si tanarul Frederic de Suabia, viitorul rege Barbarossa) si cea condusa de Ludovic VII regele Frantei (1147-1149), fiecare dintre cele doua armate numarand aproximativ 70.000 de oameni mergand pe urmele primilor cruciati au ajuns la Constantinopol, de unde, pe vase bizantine, puse la dispozitie de imparatul Manuel Comnenul, au trecut in Asia Mica. De data aceasta, imparatul Manuil Comnenul le-a refuzat ajutorul sincer si le-a dat calauze tradatoare, iar fara aprovizionare, armata lui Conrad a fost macelarita de turci in batalia de la Dorilea. Conrad ajunge la Niceea, unde il intalneste pe Ludovic. Dar si armata acestuia, zdrobita de foame si de atacurile a fost masacrata in 1148. Ludovic VII, ajuns la Ierusalim, cu cea mai mare parte din armata distrusa in Anatolia, nu a reusit sa mentina mult cucerirea Ierusalimului. Cele patru decenii care au urmat au fost o perioada in care nugustorii genovezi, pisani si venetieni isi disputau pretentiile si interesele in porturile aparate de cruciati, iar regatul Ierusalimului era prada unor lupte interne pentru tron si a unor atacuri militare dinafara. In tot acest timp turcii isi continuau ofensiva. Ofensiva inceputa de Zengi, a fost continuata de catre fiul sau , Nur-Al-Din. Acestuia i sa opus Balduin al III-lea, care a salvat Antiohia in 1149. Razboiul dintre Nur-Al-Din si Balduin al III-lea a durat 30 de ani si s-a sfarsit cu moartea celor doi conducatori. Saladin, un militar si om politic care a unit lumea musulmana sub conducerea sa, si-a insusit puterea, fara a cere consimtamantul cuiva si a devenit sultanul Egiptului. A intrat in Siria, a ocupat Damascul, Emessa, Hama, Baalbek pastrand toate cuceririle pentru sine, asa cum a facut si in Egip si urma sa isi indrepte atacul si impotriva Ierusalimului. Motivatia ia fost data de incalcarea de catre cruciati a conventiei cu musulmanii privind trecerea convoaielor de pelerini si negustori inspre Mecca. Anul 1179 a marcat prima mare victorie a lui Saladin asupra cruciatilor, obtinuta in urma bataliei de la Marj Ayun. In lupta de la Hittin in 2 oct 1187, in apropiere de lacul Tiberiada, sultanul Saladin a infrant pe regele Ierusalemului, Guy de Lusignan cu toti cei 80.200 de luptatori calare sau pedestrasi, dublu fata de oastea musulmana si a pus stapanire pe oras. Dupa Hattin, sultanul a pornit la cucerirea oraselor-porturi, astfel Ierusalimul fiind lasat fara posibilitatea de a primi ajutor din afara . Acra s-a predat la 10 iulie 1187, Jaffa a fost cucerita de asemenea, la fel si Beirut si Ascalon. A urmat Ierusalemul. Dupa mai multe saptamani de lupte grele si pierderi in oameni, patriarhul a incercat sa salveze ce se mai putrea salva, predand orasul lui Saladin. Intelegerea la care au ajuns dupa negocieri a fost ca Saladin aa permita ca populatia crestina sa paraseasca orasul platind. Dupa 88 de ani, regatul latin se prabuseste, iar Ierusalemul revenea in mainile turcilor. Acesta a restaurat moscheea Al Aqsa si a construit mai multe scoli superioare, vestite in intreaga lume islamica. Occidentul raspunde iarasi prin vocea Papei Clement al III-lea care a lansat un nou apel la cruciada. Cruciada a III-a (1189-1192) Vestea cuceririi Ierusalimului l-a determinat pe papa Clement al III-lea sa lanseze noi apeluri la cruciada, la care vor raspunde la care au raspuns regii Angliei, Richard Inima de Leu si Frantei, Filip al II-lea August dar si imparatul Germaniei, Frederic I Barbarossa, care a fost si primul care a pornit in mai 1189, cu o armata de 100.000 de oameni, dintre care cel putin 40.000 luptatori combatanti. Imparatul bizantin, din motive neintelese incheie o alianta cu Saladin pentru a le opune rezistenta. Frederic I ameninta cu asedierea orasului si bizantinii cedeaza si ii trec pe germani in Asia Mica. Rand pe rand cetatile musulmane se predau sau sunt evacuate, iar Saladin ordona sa fie daramate. Filip al II-lea s-a imbarcat cu oastea sa la Genova, iar Richard I, la Marsilia, in timp ce Frederic I lua drumul pe uscat. Trupele francezilor si ale englezilor ajung la Acra dupa un an.. In drum, Richard I , intrand in conflict cu bizantinii, cucereste insula Cipru si o cedase lui Guy de Lusignan. Acest fapt ce i-a permis imparatului german sa ajunga primul in Asia Mica, unde a reusit sa-l invinga pe sultanul de Iconium. right|300px Victoria, nu a putut fi fructificata, deoarece Barbarosa a murit inecat la 10 iunie 1190 pe cand incerca sa traverseze, calare, raul Cydnus si cea mai mare parte din cruciati ramasi fara conducator, s-au imprastiat, numai un numar mic, sub comanda ducelui Austriei, Leopold al V-lea, si-au continuat drumul. Dupa un asediu care dura de patru ani, Acra capituleaza in iulie1191. Probleme interne i-au facut pe Richard Inima de Leu, regele Angliei, care ii invinse pe mahomedani la Emaus ( langa Ierusalem), si pe Filip August al Frantei care ia invins pe turci la Sfantul Ioan de Acra, sa se intoarca in tarile lor, Filip lasand in urma 10.000 de cavaleri si multi pedestrasi. Richard nu poate cuceri Ierusalimul, dar obtine permisiunea sultanului ca pelerinii sa poata vizita locurile sfinte, dupa care se vor intoarce in tara. Cruciada a III-a a reusit sa elibereze Acra si a redat cruciatilor aproape intreg litoralul vechiului regat al Ierusalimului. Dupa capturarea Acrei in 1191, Richard Inima de Leu a purtat multe batalii minore cu Saladin, al carui principal obiectiv era sa impiedice eliberarea Ierusalimului Una dintre acestea a fost cea de pe 7 septembrie 1191 de la Asurf, atunci cand cruciatii au invins oastea lui Saladin. Negocierile dintre cele doua parti s-au incheiat prin tratatul de la Ramla, din 1192, prin care Ierusalimul ramanea in mainile musulmanilor, dar crestinilor li se permitea pelerinajul la Locurile Sfinte fiind recunoscuti stapani pe vechea Fenicie si principatul Antiohiei. In acelasi timp, tratatul reducea Regatul Latin la o ingusta fasie de teren, de-a lungul tarmului Mediteranei. Acest lucru nu multumeste papalitatea si puternicului pontif Inocentiu al III-lea in politica sa de a-si impune suprematia asupra intregii lumi crestine, si-a inceput chemarea . Cruciada a IV-a (1202-1204) Expeditia condusa de cei trei suverani ai Europei nu a reusit sa elibereze ierusalimul. In 1193 marele sultan Saladin murise. Papa Inocentiu alIII-lea anunta o cruciada chiar in anul urcarii sale pe tronul pontifical. Un efectiv de 4500 de cavaleri, 9000 de scutieri , 20.000 de pedestrasi si hrana pentru un an au fost pregatiti pentru aceasta. Cruciada a fost sustinuta si de Venetia cu flota, cu intentia de a cuceri Orientul pentru comertul ei, insa cum suma ceruta era prea mare pentru a putea fi platita venetienii n-au acceptat sa-i transporte decat cu conditia ca cruciatii sa cucereasca mai intai orasul Zara. Aceasta cruciada a IV-a a insemnat o abatere fatisa de la scopul de cruciada, indeosebi pentru ca expeditia a fost planuita impotriva Egiptului, centrul unitatii musulmane, si nu ca o actiune de cucerire directa a Ierusalimului. Mai mult, Expeditia a inceput in anul 1202 prin asediul cetatii Zara situata pe coasta Dalmatiei si stapanita de regele Ungariei, rege catolic aflat sub protectia scaunului apostolic. Cucerirea Zarei fusese ceruta cruciatilor de catre dogele Venetiei, Henric Dandolo (care dorea sa-si sporeasca privilegiile comerciale in Imperiul de Rasarit), oferind in schimb transportul trupelor pana la Alexandria. Un alt moment de deturnare a scopului initial al cruciadei a fost decizia de a-l ajuta pe imparatul bizantin detronat Isac al II-lea sa-si recapete tronul, propunerea sustinuta de de venetieni, in schimbul unei sume enorme oferite cruciatilor, adica unei armate de 18.000 de oameni. La 1 octombrie 1202 o flota de 480 de corabii venetiene ridica ancora. Cruciatii ajung in capitala Imperiului, Isac al II-lea este reintronat, dar curand va fi iarasi detronat deoarece dregatorii il incoroneaza imparat pe Alexios, fratele mai mare. Cruciatii nu mai pot obtine ceea ce li se promisese si astfel incep asediul orasului, fara a tine cont de interdictia papei. In 1204 cruciatii au luat din nou cu asalt capitala, au cucerit-o si au luat-o in stapanire. Cucerirea Constantinopoluliu da catre cruciati a fost o eroare, deoarece astfel cruciada a IV-a a fost in favoarea musulmanilor, cruciatii distrugand in mare masura forta politica a Imperiului bizantin. Cruciatii ramasi pe teritoriul Imperiului bizantin au creat mici si efemere state feudale: regatul Thesalonicului, ducatul Atenei, principatul Moreei, ceilalti intorcandu-se acasa incarcati cu prada. Consecinta cruciadei a IV-a a fost desfiintarea Imperiului bizantin si impartirea lui in mai multe state: * Imperiul Latin de Rasarit, imparat fiind ales Balduin de Flandra, * Niceea * Epirul * Trapezuntul Marele beneficiar al cruciadei a IV a fost Venetia.Trei optimi din Constantinopol, insula Creta, insulele ioniene, parti din Peloponez, din Eubea, din insulele Marii Egee, au devenit posesiuni venetiene. Efectul principal al acestei cruciade a fost ruptura definitiva a unitatii crestine, marcand totodata si motivul esecului final al cruciadelor. Imperiul bizantin urma sa fie restaurat in anul 1261, dar acesta nu isi va mai mai gasi vitalitatea din trecut. Cruciada copiilor ( 1212 ) Inceputul cruciadei copiilor este o dispozitie a papei din 1212 de a se organiza procesiuni generale in toate orasele, la care erau chemati sa participe si copiii. Acestia au fost manati de un elan religios si au considerat acest lucru ca pe o ispasire pentru ticalosiile unor cruciati. Pornita din Franta, ca o procesiune si condusa de un tanar cioban, acesta a adunat jurul lui un numar de apoximativ 20.000 copii, baieti si fete care au coborat pe valea Ronului pana la Marsilia, iar de acolo, cu sapte corabii au plecat pe mare spre Palestina. Furtuna a despartit cele sapte corabii. Doua dintre ele au esuat in dreptul insulei Sfantu Petru, si toti copiii au fost inghititi de valuri. Pe locul unde au fost ingropate trupurile neinsufletite a fost ridicata mai tarziu, de catre papa Grigore al IX-lea biserica Sfintilor Inocenti. Celelalte cinci corabii ramase au ajuns in portul Alexandria, unde copiii au fost vanduti ca sclavi sarazinilor. La cateva saptamani, in iulie 1212, a pornit si cruciada copiilor germani. Tinerii au coborat pe valea Rinului, au traversat Alpii, si s-au oprit la Genova. Locuitorii din Genova, ca si din alte orase s-au temut de tulburari in oras, si i-au alungat. In cele din urma tinerii cruciatii au ajuns la Roma, de unde papa i-a trimis acasa, cu indemnul sa revina cand vor fi in stare sa poarte arme. Cruciada a V-a (1217-1221) A fost predicata de papa Inocentiu III si realizata sub urmasul sau Honoriu III. Ideea care persista era atacarea Egiptului, a carui cucerire ar fi deschis cruciatilor drumul spre Ierusalim. La chemarea papei au raspuns doar Leopld al VI-lea, ducele Austriei si regele Ungariei, Andrei al II-lea caruia papa ii incredinteaza si conducerea cruciadei si Jean de Brienne, regele Ierusalimului,In luna octombrie a anului 1217, la Acra, locul de intalnire fixat de papa pentru cruciati, se strangeau aproximativ 25.000 de luptatori, dintre care 2000 erau cavaleri. Acestia au fost lasati de musulmani sa cucereasca localitatile si fortaretele din calea lor, pana la Cairo, urmand apoi atacarea porturilor de coasta Alexandria si Damiettadar. In august 1218, sultanul Malik-Al-Adil moare, usurand inaintarea lor pe valea Nilului. Urmasul sau, Malik-Al-Kamil a organizat o contraofensiva dar batalia din 2 octombrie 1218 nu a fost o victorie a lui. Vestea asediearii Damiettei a adunat forte de peste tot din Europa si insula Cipru si dupa un asediu care a durat un an, in luna noiembrie a anului 1219, Damietta este cucerita. Pentru sultan situatia devenise deosebit de grava. Dupa ce s-a asigurat ca armata cruciata a pornit din nou la drum, a dispus distrugerea ecluzelor si digurile de pe Nil si lupta se va sfarsi absurd, fara lupta, in apele Nilului, care tocmai inundase pamanturile Egiptului, si intreaga armata, oameni si cai, cuprinsi de apa pana mai sus de genunchi, au fost ramas imobilizati, prinsi in capcana. Conform intelegerii care sa incheiat in 7 septembrie 1221 intre Al-Kamil si Jean de Brienne, Damietta era predata fostilor ei stapani, iar cruciatii primeau dreptul de a se reveni la Acra sau in celelalte stapaniri ale lor din Siria. Cruciada a V-a, dupa un razboi purtat inutil patru ani, dupa pierderi insemnate de vieti omenesti, se va incheia fara alt castig in afara de o pace efemera intre crestini si musulmani care avea sa dureze opt ani de zile ( 1221-1229). Cruciada a VI-a (1228-1229) Jean de Brienne realizeaza ca pacea nu va dura mult si pleaca in Europa sa ii ceara sprijin imparatului Frederic al II-lea ramas vaduv si caruia ia promis pe fica lui de sotie. In vara anului 1225, flota imperiala, compusa din 14 vase, condusa de Enrico Pescatore, pornea sa aduca pe mostenitoarea Ierusalimului pentru a fi daruita imparatului german. Casatoria a fost oficiata la Acra. Chiar a doua zi dupa intalnirea cu sotia lui Frederic, Frederic al II-lea, l-a deposedat pe Jean de Brienne de drepturile sale si s-a proclamat rege al Ierusalimului. Cum nu se simtea destul de puternic pentru a intreprinde o cucerire pe cont propriu, imparatul a decurs la negocieri cu Al-Kamil. La 18 februarie 1229, se incheie tratatul de la Jaffa dintre cei doii conducatori. El prevedea: armistitiu timp de 18 ani, retrocedarea cetatii Ierusalim, cu conditia mentinerii netulburata a enclaviei musulmane, a respectarii dreptului de a se slujii in Templul Stancii si moscheea Aksa. Orasele Bethleem, Nazareth, impreuna cu coridorul care il formeaza spre coasta, erau de asemenea cedate cruciatilor. O luna mai tarziu, Frederic intra in Ierusalim fara sa-i pese de clerul catolic si, in timp ce incetate musulmanii organizau o ceremonie de doliu, se incorona singur in Biserica Sfantului Mormant. Dupa moartea sultanului Malik-Al-Kamil in 1238, relatiile dintre musulmani si crestini s-au inrautatit din nou, iar in1239 tratatul de pace este rupt din inprudenta unor cruciati. Noul sultan al Egiptului , Al-Salih-Ayub cere ajutorul celebrilor calareti khawarizmiani, cunoscuti pentru salbaticia lor in lupta. Acestia in numar de circa 10.000 de oameni, condusi de Berke-Khan, in 1244, au atacat si cucerit Tiberiada, apoi s-au indreptat spre Ierusalim. Baronii din Acra , Beyruth, Tyr, Jaffa au refuzat sa vina in ajutorul Ierusalimului. Consiliul de razboi al nobililor a hotarat sa incheie o alianta cu Transiordania si sa o reinnoiasca pe cea cu Damascul. A urmat o infruntare cu armata franco-damaschina, care s-a soldat cu o infrangere a cruciatilor si a aliatilor lor. Numarul motilor si al prizonierilor se ridica la aproximativ 16.000 de oameni. La 23 august 1244, khawarizmianii au ocupat Ierusalimul in numele lui Al-Salih. Cruciada a VII-a (1248-1254) Caderea Ierusalimului (1244) in mana sultanului Ayubid nu a mai starnit in Europa emotia de altadata. Papa Inocentiu al IV-lea , in conciliul de la Lyon din iunie- iulie 1245, a predicat cruciada si a asteptat un raspuns. Regele Frantei Ludovic al IX-lea a hotarat sa porneasca in cruciada chiar fiind grav bolnav. El a adunat o armata ce numara 15000 de oameni. Cruciatii s-au imbarcat pe 120 de coarbii mari de razboi si peste 150 de ambarcatiuni mai mici. Primul popas l-au facut in insula Cipru care a fost ales ca loc de intalnire cu armata templierilor si cu cruciatii sirieni pe care i-a mobilizat patriarhul Ierusalimului. Francezii au parasit Damnietta, si urmand cursul Nilului au pornit spre Cairo. Singurul punct fortificat, greu de trecut era Munsurah. Aici a avut loc batalia care a fost un adevarat iad, una dintre cele mai sangeroase batalii inregistrata de cronicile medievale. Trupurile si caii erau pretutindeni. Foametea si molima facea noi victime. Intreaga avangarda franceza, formata din aproximativ 1500 de calareti cruciati a fost nimicita de catre musulmani. Regele s-a imbolnavit si a ramas cu ariergarda, fiind usor capturat de egipteni, impreuna cu un numar mare de nobili. Prizonerii au fost dusi in fata cortului lui Al-Muzzam unde sultanul a dus tratative impuse de invingator. Sultanul a cerut eliberarea Damiettei si o rascumparare a regelui de 500000 livre de aur. Regele a acceptat fara ezitare aceasta suma fabuloasa. Dar un alt eveniment neasteptat i-a pus fata in fata cu moartea. Un grup al mamelucilor s-a rasculat,l-au asasinat miseleste pe sultan, impreuna cu un grup numeros din garda personala Sultana Shajar-Al-Durr s-a proclamat regina mahomedanilor, s-a casatorit cu Aybeg-Al-Turkuman care a cerut pentru rascumpararea francezilor pentru o suma mult mai mare. S-a incheiat conventia, si captivii au revenit la regele lor, dar bolnavii si raniti au fost ucisi din porunca sultanului Regele s-a reintors in Franta in 1254. Cruciada a VIII-a (1270) Cruciada a fost intreprinsa de acelasi rege francez, Ludovic al IX-lea cel Sfant. Acesta sfatuit de fratele sau, Carol de Anjou, regele Neapolului, se indrepta spre Tunis spre a converti pe sultan si a-l atrage in alianta, dar a murit de ciuma in 25 august 1270. In 1291 au cazut sub musulmani cetatea Sfantul Ioan de Acra si, pe rand, toate cuceririle realizate in curs de doua secole: in 1268 a fost recucerita Antiohia, in anul 1289 Tripoli, iar in anul 1291, Acra, ultimul centru de rezistenta al cruciatilor. intreaga Palestina este alipita Egiptului de armatele mameluce, dupa ce au alungat pe ultimii cruciati (1291). Ca urmare a cuceririi Orientului Apropiat de catre Otomani (1517), Ierusalimul revine turcilor. Sultanul Soliman Magnificul reconstruieste zidurile Orasului Sfant, care se mai pastreaza si in prezent, si restaureaza Domul Stancii. Doar regatul Ciprului a ramas in mana "latinilor" mai multa vreme, el fiind cucerit de turcii otomani abia in 1571. Sursa: Greeny.com -------------- right|200px Cruciadele au fost campanii militare ale crestinismului catolic, cu scopul de ocupare ale unor teritorii din Palestina, cu lacasuri de cult biblice, teritorii care nu au apartinut niciodata in trecut vreunei tari europene. La declansarea Cruciadelor au mai contribuit si urmatorii factori: * Penetrarea turcilor seldciuci in anul 1071 in Asia Mica (care au ingreunat liberul pelerinaj al credinciosilor crestini in Palestina). * Apelul imparatului bizantin ortodox Alexios Komnenos, care se simtea acut amenintat de turci. * Zelul confesional si spiritul belicos al epocii. * Ideea de razboi sfant pusa in circulatie de papalitate, cuplata cu false promisiuni de iertare a pacatelor in caz de moarte in timpul Cruciadelor (indulgente). * Dorinta de imbogatire usoara si rapida a aventurierilor europeni. * Interese comerciale in zona estica a Bazinului Mediteranian. Cruciadele au constituit (alaturi de increstinarile fortate din primele secole dupa Edictul de la Milano din anul 313, de Reconquista iberica din secolele 14-15, de Conquista spaniola a Americii Latine din secolele 15-16, de razboaiele si persecutiile contrareformei catolice din secolul 16, de vanatorile medievale de vrajitoare si de Inchizitie) cele mai mari crime savarsite de Biserica impotriva umanitatii. Istoricii apreciaza ca in total au fost ucisi de catre Biserica in 1500 ani (intre secolele 4-19) circa 10 milioane oameni nevinovati, in timp ce alte cateva milioane de oameni nevinovati au fost persecutati, torturati, mutilati, exilati, distrusi psihic. In timpul celor sapte Cruciade, trupele de aventurieri crestini catolici au devastat peste tot pe unde au trecut (Europa si Asia), au ucis zeci de mii de crestini ortodocsi (razbunare pentru Marea Schisma din 1054) si zeci de mii de locuitori civili necrestini ale regiunilor asiatice. Cruciada 1 (1096-1099): a dus la cucerirea Ierusalimului in anul 1099 si la intemeierea Regatului Ierusalimului, cu orasele vasale Akkon, Antiochia, Edessa, Tripolis, Beirut, Sidon, Tyros. Cu ocazia ocuparii Ierusalimului, Cruciatii au macelarit peste 20.000 mii locuitori (inclusiv copii, batrani, femei). Cruciada 2 (1147-1149): ocuparea Edessei de catre turcii seldciuci a provocat cea de a doua Cruciada.Cruciada, condusa de trupele imparatilor Konrad al III-lea (Germania) si Ludovic al VII-lea (Franta), s-a incheiat cu un total esec. Cruciada 3 (1189-1192): si-a propus recucerirea Ierusalimului (intrat din anul 1187 in stapanirea musulmanilor). Cruciada nu a avut succesul scontat, incheindu-se numai prin recucerirea Akkonului si printr-un armistitiu, prin care musulmanii au permis accesul pelerinilor neinarmati si pasnici in Ierusalim. Cruciada 4 (1201-1204): initiata de papa Innocentiu al III-lea impotriva Egiptului (stapanul Ierusalimului), si-a abandonat rapid telul primar, degenerand intr-un razboi fraticid, indreptat contra Constantinopolului ortodox, unde aventurierii catolici vestici au instaurat temporar in 1204 un regat neviabil pro-catolic, deasemenea numeroase mici principate catolice pe teritoriul Greciei ortodoxe, principate la fel de neviabile. Peste tot au comis crime pe scara larga. Cruciada 5 (1228-1229): condusa pe cale maritima de imparatul german Friedrich al II-lea, recucereste pentru ultima data Ierusalimul, oras care va fi pierdut de Cruciati definitiv in anul 1244. Cruciada 6 (1248-1254): ajunge in impas in anul 1250, prin luarea ca prizonier a regelui francez Ludovic al IX-lea, conducatorul ostilor catolice, rascumparat cu mari sume de bani. Cruciada reuseste numai mentinerea unor posesiuni izolate dinafara Ierusalimului. Cruciada 7 (1270): condusa de regele francez Ludovic al IX-lea, esueaza rapid. In anul 1291 cad si ultimele bastioane ale crestinilor catolici in mainile musulmanilor (Akkon, Sidon, Tyros, Beirut). Sursa: PortalRoman.com ----------------- Reasons for the crusades I shall list the various reasons... 1. 613 Persians capture Damascus and Antioch 2. 614 Persians sack Jerusalem 3. 633 Muslims conquer Syria and Iraq 4. 635 Muslims begin the conquest of Persia and Syria 5. 635 Arab Muslims capture the city of Damascus 6. 636-637 Arab domination of Syria 7. 637 Arabs occupy Ctesiphon 8. 637 Jerusalem falls to Muslim forces 9. 638 Caliph Umar I enters Jerusalem 10. 639 Muslims conquer Egypt and Persia 11. 641 Islam spreads into Egypt 12. 641 Muslims conquer Alexandria 13. 649 Muawiya I leads raid against Cyprus sacking the capital Salamis-Constantia 14. 652 Sicily is attacked by Muslims 15. 653 Muawiya I leads raid against Rhodes 16. 654 Muawiya I conquers Cyprus 17. 655 Battle of the Masts 18. 661-680 Mu◊awiya moves capital from Mecca to Damascus 19. 662 Egypt falls to the Umayyad and Abbasid caliphates 20. 667 Sicily is attacked by Muslims 21. 668 First siege of Constantinople 22. 669 Muslim conquest reaches Morocco 23. 672 Muslims capture the island of Rhodes 24. 674 Arab conquest reaches Indus River 25. 698 Muslims capture Carthage 26. 700 Muslims raid Island of Sicily 27. 711 Muslims conquest of Sindh in Afghanistan 28. 711 Battle of Guadalate 29. 712 Conquest of Andulusia 30. 715 Muslim conquest of Spain 31. 716 Muslims captured Lisbon 32. 717 Cordova becomes capital of Andalusia (Spain) 33. 719 Muslims attack Septimania in Southern France 34. 721 Muslims cross the Pyrenees 35. 722 Battle of Covadonga First defeat of Muslims by Christians 36. 724 Muslims raid southern France and capture Carcassone and Nimes 37. 725 Muslim forces occupy Nimes, France 38. 730 Muslim forces occupy Narbonne and Avignon 39. 732 Battle of Tours (Christian Victory) 40. 735 Muslim invaders capture Arles 41. 750 Abbasids move capital to Baghdad 42. 756 The Emirate of Cordova is established 43. 759 Pippin III ends Muslim incursions in France 44. 792 Hisham I calls for a Jihad Thousands heed his call to cross the Pyrenees to subjugate France. Many cities are destroyed 45. 813 Muslims attack the Civi Vecchia near Rome 46. 816 The Moors support the Basques against the Franks 47. 827 Sicily is invaded by Muslims 48. 831 Muslims capture Palermo and make it their capital 49. 838 Muslim raiders sack Marseille 50. 841 Muslim forces capture Bari (in Italy) 51. 846 Muslim raiders attack areas near Ostia and Rome. Some enter Rome and damage the Churches of St. Peter and St. Paul. The Leonine Wall is built to discourage further Attacks. 52. 849 Battle of Ostia (Christian Victory) 53. 850 Perfectus, a Christian priest in Muslim Cordova is executed ◊ one of the first of Many 54. 85111 young Christians are executed for insulting the Prophet Muhammed 55. 858 Muslim raiders attack Constantinople 56. 859 Muslim invaders capture Castrogiovanni slaughtering several thousand 57. 869 Arabs capture the island of Malta 58. 870 Muslim invaders capture Syracuse 59. 876 Muslims pillage Campagna in Italy 60. 879 The Seljuk Empire unites Mesapotamia and a large portion of Persia 61. 884 Muslims invading Italy burn the monastery of Monte Cassino to the ground 62. 900 The Fatimid Dynasty assumes control of Egypt 63. 902 The Muslim conquest of Sicily is completed when the Christian city of Toorminia is captured 64. 909 Sicily comes under control of the Fatimids 65. 909 The fatimid Dynasty assumes control of Egypt 66. 909 Muslims control all the passes in the Alps between France and Italy ◊ cutting off passage between the two countries 67. 920 Muslim forces cross the Pyrenees, enter Gascony and reach as far as the gates of Toulouse 68. 972 The Fatimids of Egypt conquer North Africa 69. 981 Ramiro III, king of Leon, is defeated at Rueda 70. 985 Al-Mansur Ibn Abi Aamir sacks Barcelona 71. 994 The monastery of Monte Cassino is destrpyed a second time by Arabs 72. 997 Under the leadership of Almanzar, Muslim forces march out of the city of Cordova and head north to capture Christian lands. 73. 997 Muslim forces burn Compostela to the ground 74. 1004 Arab raiders sack the Italian city of Pisa 75. 1009 The Holy Sepulcher in Jerusalem is destroyed by Muslim armies 76. 1009 Caliph Al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah orders the the Holy Sepulcher and all Christian buildings in Jerusalem be destroyed 77. 1012 Caliph Al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah orders the destruction of all Christian and Jewish houses of worship in his lands 78. 1012 Berber forces capture Cordova and order that half the population be executed 79. 1015 Arab Muslim forces conquer Sardinia 80. 1064 The Seljuk Turks conquer Christian Armenia 81. 1070 Seljuk Turks capture Jerusalem and begin persecuting Christian Pilgrims 82. 1071-1085 Seljuk Turks conquer most of Syria and Palestine 83. 1071 Battle of Manzikert 84. 1073 Seljuk Turks conquer Ankara 85. 1078 Seljuk Turks capture Nicaea 86. 1084 Seljuk Turks conquer Antioch 67. 1086 Battle of Zallaca 68. 1088 Patzinak Turks begin forming settlements between the Danube and the Balkans 69. 1090 Granada captured by Yusuf Ibn Tashfin 70. 1091 Cordova is captured by the Almoravids Legături externe * Ducu.de * BigPicWeblog.com Categorie:Creştinism Categorie:Istoria religiei Categorie:Evul mediu